


A Contrary Omega and an Equally Contrary Alpha

by MirandaRoseOfSkywall (lostinmymindforever)



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Time, LionTrust, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7311580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/MirandaRoseOfSkywall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet again more LionTrust A/B/O, this time featuring Omega!Lothar and Alpha!Khadgar<br/>unbeta'd all mistakes are mine</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Contrary Omega and an Equally Contrary Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Completely stand alone fic, not part of my other series.

Anduin Lothar, Commander of Stormwind’s army, the Lion of Azeroth had a secret. It was one he had kept hidden for most of his life. Not even his closest friends and companions knew the truth about him. Only one person knew, and she kept his secret to herself, knowing just why her brother held it.

If anyone knew the truth about Lothar then he would have never gotten where he was in life. He would have never been allowed into the military, he would have instead been expected to find a mate and make a life as a simple househusband. You see, Anduin Lothar was an Omega.

For years he had hidden his true nature, taking herbs that suppressed his heats, that masked his scent, that hid what he truly was. He’d even married a beautiful young woman, fathering a child with her, but she had died in childbirth, taking with her his briefly gained sense of peace.

He’d worked his way up the ranks, establishing himself as a warrior, a soldier, making himself to appear to be almost an Alpha, and yet deep down he knew the truth, that it was all a lie.

He’d returned to Stormwind after news of an attack reached him while he visited Ironforge. He was told that someone had been found in the barracks, searching one of the bodies and had gone to question the one responsible. What he found stopped him momentarily in his tracks.

The young man who sat waiting seemed to draw him in like a magnetic pull, but Lothar ignored it, putting on his well practiced facade. When the young man began to cast a spell Lothar silenced him, pinning him to the desk, his eyes locked on the young man’s face. The scent almost knocked him off his feet, rich, deep, musky, Alpha. 

Lothar felt a stirring of longing he had never felt before, drawn to this young Alpha, this mage Khadgar who had broken into the barracks to investigate the bodies of the fallen. When King Llane sent them to Karazan to summon Medivh, Lothar was certain that the young Alpha could tell the truth about himself, but thankfully the younger man said nothing. 

It wasn’t until later that evening, when they were back at the castle, making preparations for a scout ahead that Lothar knew without a doubt that Khadgar knew the truth about him. The young Alpha was watching him with a look of half disguised want, standing closer than was otherwise necessary. Finally Lothar had had enough, quickly excusing himself from the room, and walking swiftly away, where he did not know, but the knowing look of the mage was shaking him to the core.

“They don’t know what you are, do they, Lothar?” Khadgar said softly, his voice coming from the shadows.

Lothar stiffened, eyes narrowing as a sense of fury built inside of him. “Know what?” he asked, keeping his voice neutral, hands clenched into fists at his sides.

Khadgar stepped out of the shadows, a soft smile on his face, “How long have you hidden?”

Lothar closed his eyes, not wanting to have this conversation, and yet a well versed lie slipped past his lips, “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

Khadgar was close, too close, his voice almost a whisper as he spoke, “You’re Omega. You hide it well, but I can tell.”

Lothar flinched, eyes opening to look at the younger man who had voiced his secret being, his hidden shame. 

“You’re a warrior, it is who you are at your core, Lothar. Being Omega doesn’t change that fact. You were meant to do what you are doing.”

Lothar laughed bitterly, practically spitting out the words, “If anyone knew what I was I wouldn’t be a warrior. I’d be nothing but a househusband, spending my days taking care of my home, raising children.”

Khadgar shook his head softly, “No. That life is not the one that belongs to you. You are a soldier, a warrior, a fighter. A simple life taking care of a home and family is not what suits you. Your sex does not alter what you truly are.”

Lothar tried to respond, but found the words would not come to his mouth, he watched the young Alpha closely, seeing how soft and innocent they younger man seemed. And yet, Lothar knew the man before him was an Alpha, that he, in all actuality was expected to be more of a fighter, a warrior.

“You and I are more similar than you’d like to believe, Lothar. We’ve both followed life-paths that many would say are lesser than what our sex is. I’m a scholar, a mage, and you are a soldier, a warrior. My being an Alpha doesn’t change who I really am, Lothar, just as the same goes for you.”

Lothar looked deeply into the dark eyes of the Alpha before him, mouth dry. There was truth in the younger man’s words, and yet…

“I’ll tell no one your secret, Lothar. And I’ll hold you to a similar agreement. You are the first person in many years to know what I am. I understand why you’ve kept what you are hidden.”

Lothar didn’t know what to think. Oh, intellectually he understood that Alphas generally were expected to follow more aggressive, physically demanding career paths and that the life of a scholar was looked down upon, but the fact that this young Alpha before him had gone as far as to hide his true self as well was a bit startling. He would have responded to the mage’s words, but the sound of footfalls approaching killed the words on his lips.

As the nightly patrol passed by Khadgar and Lothar the two men shared a private look, one that spoke of understanding and of a growing respect between them.

There was no more time to talk in private as they were soon sent out, looking for a prisoner to help figure out just what was happening. Lothar kept up his mask, his ‘Alpha’ facade as they rode through the woods, leading his men into battle. His gaze frequently returned to the young Alpha, who while not a fighter in the way Lothar was did in the end help in the battle in his own way. 

There was no hint of their shared secrets as they returned to Stormwind, prisoner in tow. Lothar could feel her eyes on him, and had noticed more than once how she would stare at both he and Khadgar, appraising them, as if trying to piece together just what they really were. By the time night had fallen once more the prisoner, Garona, was in a cell in Stormwind and Lothar was making his way back to his quarters.

He passed one of the libraries, one that was barely used by anyone save Medivh nowadays, and since Medivh had been away from Stormwind for years a layer of dust covered much of the room. He watched as Khadgar moved around the room, a tome in one hand, eyes scanning the pages with rapt attention. Something caused Lothar to pause, and he leaned in the doorway, watching the almost rapturous look on Khadgar’s face as the mage lost himself in his studies.

Something inside of Lothar wondered what it would be like to have the mage study HIM like he was studying the dusty old text. It was in that moment Lothar decided to throw caution to the wind. As silently as possible he closed the door behind himself, prowling close to the mage who was so lost in his own thoughts. “Anything interesting in that book,” he whispered into Khadgar’s ear, feeling the mage jump slightly, startled.

Khadgar turned to face the other man, noticing that Lothar’s eyes were almost black, their pupils dilated so much from… Khadgar didn’t know what. “Lothar, I...” Khadgar trailed off, noticing that Lothar’s gaze seemed to be fixated on his lips. He could feel something pass between them, like a current of electricity, a pull of something primal, something that words could not describe. And then, Khadgar knew, knew as intensely and truly as he knew his own name what was happening here. He reached up, fingers snaking into Lothar’s hair as he pulled the older man’s face towards his own, their lips meeting in a fierce, claiming kiss, though who was claiming who was beyond either of their knowing.

Lothar moaned into the kiss, hands cupping the Alpha’s face as they both warred for dominance. There was something so freeing about this act, both of them giving and both of them taking, an un-Alphalike Alpha and an equally un-Omegalike Omega, meeting in the middle and both of them receiving what they needed. Lothar was hard in his pants, harder than he could ever remember being and he was glad to see that the mage was equally affected by this.

“Not here,” Khadgar said, his voice raw when he pulled away from Lothar’s lips.

Lothar nodded, knowing that the mage was right. It wouldn’t do either of them any good if they were discovered like this here. Oh no one would object to them being together, but for the sake of their mutual secrets public wasn’t the best place for this to happen, and though this library was rarely used it was still a public place. Lothar grinned, grabbing the mage by the hand, linking their fingers together, and pulled the unresisting younger man out and towards the sleeping quarters. Lothar knew that many in the city assumed that Khadgar was Omega, and as he had built the false persona of an Alpha for himself anyone who saw them would assume that Lothar was going all Alpha on a young, innocent Omega, but they would not stop him, especially considering the look of pure want that was plastered onto Khadgar’s face.

They barely had the door of Lothar’s room closed before Khadgar was on him again, kissing Lothar deeply. He pulled back, licking his lips before whispering a few words, smirking a little at the stunned look on Lothar’s face as he realized the spell Khadgar had just cast had stripped them both instantly. 

“Handy trick,” Lothar said, humor and want in his voice.

Khadgar gave Lothar a scorching look, though deep down he was less than confident as he appeared. He’d never done anything like this, either too engrossed in his studies, or keeping away from anyone who might lead him back to the Kirin Tor. He walked closer towards Lothar, hoping to keep his inexperience off of his face.

“You’ve never done this before, have you?” Lothar asked, no trace of mockery or scorn in his voice.

Khadgar shook his head, a slight tinge of embarrassment coloring his cheeks.

Lothar grinned, an almost predatory gaze in his eyes as he closed the gap between them, letting out a small hiss as their skin came in contact. His body had never reacted as it now was, oh he’d gotten hard, been able to pretend to not be the Omega he was, but he could feel his body begin to produce slick, something that had only happened once before, and that was during his first heat when he was much younger than the Alpha in front of him currently was. He took one of Khadgar’s hands, moving it behind himself, leading the Alpha to his dripping hole.

Khadgar let out a brief curse as his fingers encountered Lothar’s slick emissions, his fingers gently exploring the wet opening making the larger man moan deep in his throat. “The bed?” he asked, shocked at how his own voice sounded in that moment.

Lothar licked his lips, walking backwards towards his bed, pulling the Alpha with him, not wanting to lose the bodily contact. He fell backwards, landing on the soft bedding, pulling Khadgar down on top of him, and kissed the young mage hard, possessively. The feel of Khadgar’s hard cock against his skin was almost maddening, and he momentarily forgot his own erection, mouth wide in expectation. 

Khadgar looked down at the Omega, so much larger and stronger than himself, who was looking at him with a look of desire that Khadgar had never had directed his own way before. There was so much he wanted to do, so much he didn’t know how to do, and yet closing his eyes briefly he decided to move purely on instinct. Eyes still on Lothar’s face Khadgar ran his hands down the Omega’s body, pausing at the other man’s thighs. As if by silent command Lothar spread them for him invitingly. He swallowed hard, allowing a primal instinct to kick in, and moved between the wide spread legs. 

Lothar gave a choked off growl as Khadgar slowly, so maddeningly slowly entered him. He was about to tell the mage to do something, anything when the man began to move, his thrusts making Lothar cry out in pleasure. Like Khadgar this was a first for Lothar. He’d never taken a male lover, never allowed himself to give into his biological wants and desires, and now, for the first time he was glad of that fact. He was grateful that it was this particular Alpha who was his first, this wonderful, just as contrary to what was expected of his sex Alpha was the only person who had done this with him.

Khadgar couldn’t even form words, his mouth latched onto the side of Lothar’s neck, marking the Omega for all to see. Lothar was HIS, his mind kept repeating, over and over in time with his thrusts. Finally, as he felt his knot begin to swell Khadgar voiced the word that had been repeating in his mind, “Mine,” and bit down hard onto Lothar’s shoulder, marking the other man.

Lothar understood what had just happened, and while he had never thought of mating, how could he with hiding his true self all this time, something broke inside of him. He knew that Khadgar had just claimed him as mate, and he also knew that if he didn’t return Khadgar’s mark that it would fade over time. But Lothar didn’t want that. It shocked him to the core to realize he wanted this, wanted to be the mage’s mate, wanted everyone to know that they belonged to each other. He pulled the Alpha away from his neck, kissing him fiercely before moving to Khadgar’s shoulder with his mouth. “Mine,” he growled, biting down hard as Khadgar had, returning the mark. Lothar came with a shout, Khadgar’s name on his lips, a feeling of intense fulfillment coursing through his body.

Khadgar continued to thrust into Lothar’s body, shallow thrusts now as his knot was swollen to it’s fullest, resting his sweaty forehead against Lothar’s brow. He panted harshly, gasping Lothar’s name as they moved together, the sweet burn of their bond building between them. Mated, they were mated. Even going into this, this encounter with the tall, strong Omega he was with Khadgar hadn’t expected it to go this far. 

“You’re thinking far too much, Spell-chucker,” Lothar laughed, nuzzling the side of Khadgar’s neck, letting waves of pleasure wash over him. 

Khadgar let out a soft laugh of his own, letting himself just feel and stop over thinking things too much. 

“I do not regret this, Khadgar,” Lothar said quietly, wrapping his arms around the smaller man’s body. “I think this was always meant to happen, don’t you? That the gods maneuvered us into each others lives when we needed each other the most.”

Khadgar nodded, resting his forehead once more against Lothar’s. Everything had seemed to be falling into place recently, as if they all were just pieces in some giant cosmic puzzle, but they fit together well. Khadgar who was anything but what an Alpha was supposed to be and Lothar who was equally as opposite as what an Omega was supposed to be.

Both knew that war loomed on the horizon, that there would be many trials and tribulations to be faced, but they were stronger together, they completed each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of me is contemplating eventually adding more to this, with a (possible) side pairing of Garona/Callan


End file.
